This invention relates generally to a portable shower and spray apparatus; more specifically it relates to a shower and spray apparatus having a configuration so that it may be suspended vertically from an elevated anchoring point or placed horizontally directly upon the ground.
It is well known to use a conventional shower apparatus in a bathroom to direct a stream of water over a person's body for cleaning, rinsing, etc. There are many occasions, however, when it would be desirable to use a similar apparatus outside a residence, to wash or cool-off a person's body. And at least one U.S. Pat. No. (3,925,830 entitled "Foot Shower and Spray Device") discloses an apparatus specially constructed to be positioned next to a swimming pool so that a swimmer's feet may be washed off before entering the pool. This apparatus presumably would function admirably to direct a spray of water in a generally horizontal direction; however, it would be awkward and cumbersome to try to elevate the apparatus so that it might direct a shower of water downwardly over the body of a person or pet. Also, because this apparatus is particularly adapted to be used in a fixed position next to a pool, it would not be handy to pick up and carry somewhere else.
Of course, there have been some prior art devices which have been described as "portable" but which in fact are not necessarily the kinds of things one would like to drag around the backyard. One such device is constructed such that it may be unfolded from a box-like compartment and assembled into a free-standing shower system. An example of this type of shower device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,363 to Troiano entitled "Portable Shower System."
A bona fide portable device having a shower head is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,284 to Becker entitled "Portable Wash Stand." The base of this device includes three slender legs forming a tripod which supports a wash stand in a vertical mode. The device has some useful appendages for supporting toiletries, towels, etc.; but if this device was accidentally bumped, it would tend to easily tip over because of its high center of gravity. Also, the device is probably very handy--as a wash stand; but by trying to be so versatile and do so many things, it may begin to lose its efficiency at doing any one thing extremely well. That is, the device is really too short to be a perfect shower--at least for an adult, and it is too tall to be a perfect foot bath. And it is not adapted to lay on its side for directing a spray of water at "foot" or "dog" level.
Most of the above-described body shower or foot spray devices have been uniquely constructed so as to direct a spray or shower of water in a single direction, either upwardly, downwardly or horizontally. But the designers of these prior art shower devices seem to have disregarded the possibility that a shower might need to direct a stream of water in more than one major direction. Therefore, there has remained a need for a truly portable shower/spray apparatus which is adapted to project a spray of water equally well in any of a variety of directions, depending upon the orientation and location of an inherently stable base. It is an object of this invention to provide such a portable and versatile shower/spray apparatus.
Another object is to provide a stable shower/spray apparatus having a low center of gravity so as to prevent the apparatus from being easily tipped over when it is resting directly upon the ground.
One more object is to provide a portable apparatus having a flexible suspension rope adapted to be easily wrapped over a tree limb or hooked to an elevated anchoring spot.
Still another object is to provide a shower apparatus having a base and housing constructed of a durable wood-like material to prevent rotting or deterioration when the base is left outside on wet ground, exposed to inclement weather, or used in a salt water environment, etc.
These and other objects will no doubt be apparent from a reading of the specification and claims, and from a study of the accompanying drawing illustrating certain embodiments of the invention.